


Lasagne

by Kayzo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cat, Cooking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: Taako makes taco after taco until he decides to make something different.





	Lasagne

Taako loved cooking, always had, always will—and when that whole shit with Sazed cleared up, he felt like he was allowed to love it again. Unabashedly, like it wasn’t some dirty secret. Once that veil had lifted, and they had finished saving the whole plainer system or whatever, Taako went back to it with relish (pun deliciously intended).

For the first week of it, Taako just made the plainer-saving food ‘tacos’. Taco after taco after taco. Angus couldn’t look at them after day three (“they’re so good, Sir, but if I eat another of Taako’s tacos I will become a taco!”; they had had a long talk about how transmutation actually worked after that one). 

Magnus and Killian stayed strong, but by lunch day five they were approaching each meal like it was a battlefield. Lup was still a lich, so she didn’t count. Barry would take a plateful every 8 to 10 hours and disappear into the lab he’d crafted—Taako couldn’t be sure the fate of his beautiful tacos. 

Merle was still eating them like they were the best thing (they were), but Taako feels as though that may be down to Merle…well, being Merle. He sometimes forgot his arm around the bureau and that thing was supposed to be attached.

Taako was getting sick of them, and he was the one _making_ them.

It took Kravitz giving him a hug and asking for a grilled cheese to snap him out of it.

But none of that matters! What matters is Taako loves cooking, and now that he’s not in a state where his anxiety is making him continually make tacos as though that will keep the plainer system safe forever (okay, he and Kravitz may have done more than just talk and eat some damn good grilled cheese) that means he can make anything his heart desires. 

His heart desires lasagne. 

It’s perfect, really, fresh made pasta layered with tomato sauce, ricotta, mushrooms and eggplant, repeating in an elegant pattern until it reaches the edges of the stoneware pot. Add a sprinkle of cheese on top and then it’s ready for cooking. 

Taako washes up (okay, he burns a spell slot to clean, what’s the point of magic if you don’t use it?) and the smells of his delicious lasagne waft through the space. When it’s finally ready, Taako takes it from the oven and just has to admire it. Man, if he weren’t doing a fantasy-social media cleanse, this would be all over fantasy-instagram. Some grade-A food right here. 

Taako picks up the dish—he is going to bring this to the couch, sit down and eat through it until someone comes in and judges him, or he feels sick, he’ll let Istus decide. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a big whiff and sighing in content. This is his legacy. 

Taako takes a step forward and the world falls apart. 

Something…yells? At his _feet_. But more distressingly, the beautiful dish of lasagne goes flying through the air as Taako yells out ‘ _Nooooooooo_!’ in what has got to be slow motion. Taako sees every heartbreaking second of the dish landing face down on the floor, sauce flying around like a bloody splatter. And it may as well be—his lasagne was _murdered_.

Taako catches himself on his knees, eyes still glued to the beautiful remnants of perfection, “Well,” stiff upper lip Taako, you saved the world, “that’s…tragic.” Whether or not a tear was let loose is up for debate. 

Taako turns to see what monster did this to him. What foul creature is so heartless?

“A cat?”

A fluffy ball moves closer and gives a pitiful mew. 

“How did you get here? You’re not allowed on the moon base.” Taako scratches behind the fluff’s ear. It starts to purr. 

“Wait, does that rule only apply to dogs?” Taako brings his other hand in on the action, grinning widely, “Oh Magnus will be _piiiiissed_ if all it took for him to get a pet was have anything _other_ than a dog.” 

The cat purrs harder, coming closer to lean into Taako’s touch.

Taako continues his idle petting, eyes drifting back over to his sad masterpiece before coming back to the cat. The cat was orange.

“Well, how would you like to be my cat, Lasagne?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As the cool kids say, comment, like and subscribe!


End file.
